A Knight, a Monster and a Fanatic
by Machinesmith
Summary: A sort of re-write of How little we know. Their is more to this than someone doing hellsing's job
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to completely re-write how little we know. the grammar was atrocious and the story ended up in a direction I didn't like.

Following the events of the zeppelin incident, the public were fearful. It was easy to convince the populace that they were just bio-terrorists, after all no one wants to believe in monsters.

Hellsing, now composed of primarily of mercenaries and military personal that wouldn't but the government's lies, prepared for briefing. At the front of the room Sir Integra Hellsing, and off in the shadows, the buxom young blond everyone refused to believe to be a vampire. Most steered clear of her, the few that had encountered her, found her to be a shy, innocent girl. There was no way this girl was a vile killing machine like the likes of the zeppelin incident.

Seras was all too happy to let them go on thinking this. Ashamed of her 'behaviour' during and after the zeppelin incident, it was easier to let Integra seal that side of her away, and return to being the innocent, naive girl that Alucard would once have scolded for not embracing her true nature as a vampire. That being said, from time to time she did push aside the bonds between herself and her new master, Sir Integra, Unleashing the unimaginable power of the true Nosferatu. Integra didn't mind, Alucard did the same thing, and Miss Victoria was far easier to clean up after.

"As you should already know, there has been a string of unusual murders as of late. The latest incident has brought forward evidence that it isn't Vatican Sector XIII that has been serially killing vampires." Integra explained, before being cut off by a rather foolish mercenary.

"And what evidence might that be 'Sir Integra'" the mercenary sarcastically cut into Integra's explanation. Integra gave a stare that figuratively eroded the man's sole. She then continued with her explanation

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Iscariot is not behind these recent murders, unless they are more sadistic than I thought. At the most recent of the scene the assailant appears to have become sloppy. Unlike the previous incidents at least two of the corpses have been mauled. Whether this is a vampire, a serial killer or something else, is currently unknown.

Our intelligence officers have discovered a small criminal enterprise involving the sale and distribution of FREAK chips. We shall use this as bait for the assailant, any questions?"

There were no questions, everyone knew what to do. Kevlar vests were clipped and zipped, gas masks were put on, equipment was loaded and the troop carriers rolled out of the hellsing bases gates.

At this time of night the roads were empty and only the drunks and homeless noticed the militaristic hellsing troop carrier convoy roll through the outskirts of London. Upon arrival the trucks were stowed in a close by warehouse. Snipers took up positions around the criminal's base of operations. Now all they had to do was wait for the assailant to show its face.

Miss Victoria had found an excellent place for her and her Harkonnen to spot from and the hours ticked on. It was about one in the morning and everyone was contemplating packing up. If the assailant didn't show soon they would risk exposure, but thankfully it did.

Despite the security they had put in place, the assailant slipped through the sewers unnoticed by hellsing. Then it started, light machine gun fire ripped through the complex, all hellsing snipers were alert but it was Seras who caught sight of the assailant. Though obscured by mist, Seras could see the assailant was female and wore some kind of trench coat attire. She seemed to be wielding a bayonet mounted Kalashnikov; however it was hard to tell exactly. Seras took aim with the Harkonnen and fired the uranium cored round knocking the assailant through a wall. Had the assailant been human it would of ended their and as far as hellsing knew it did.

Seras took a flying leap down to street level where she was met with hellsing soldiers. It was things like jumping from four stories and not breaking a sweat, let alone not getting injured that kept the hellsing employees from completely forgetting what she was.

Seras and the hellsing soldiers entered the warehouse, and began mop-up operations. The organization was relatively small and few of the personnel were chipped, so it was quick. But things didn't go according to plan when it came to recovering the assailant's body.

"Impossible... A direct hit from Harkonnen should kill anything!" Seras exclaimed. But it didn't matter what she said, it was clear the assailant had survived and escaped. Thankfully she wasn't left entirely empty handed. The assailant had left her weapon behind. Just as Seras had suspected it was an AK-74 Kalashnikov rifle with mounted bayonet. At least with the assailant's weapon they would be able to track down her supplier.

Hellsing packed up and the troop carriers rolled back to hellsing headquarters before dawn, they may not have caught the assailant, but at least they had more information on her now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still rather odd reporting directly to Integra so often to Seras. But in her masters absence it was to be expected.

"So... The assailant escaped?" Integra probed, not showing any sign of emotion.

"Yes" Seras replied sighing. "However we were able to recover this." she continued, displaying the bayonet mounted AK-74. "It is a Russian weapon, far less common than its predecessor, the AK-47, or at least that's what Victor down in the armory said." Seras continued. She flipped over the rifle displaying the butt. The base of the butt was inscribed with writing of an unrecognised language.

"He also said that this must have been a KGB weapon because the writing on the butt translates to 'Loyalty to the Party; Loyalty to the Motherland' which is the KGB's motto, apparently" Seras explained.

Integra contemplated this. The Soviet Union dissolved in 1991 and they liquidated a lot of weapons so chances are it was just post-cold war surplus.

"Tell victor he is to report to my office immediately, you're dismissed" Integra instructed. Seras did as instructed leaving Integra's office and telling victor he was to report Integra immediately. She then returned to her quarters and contemplated what to do. Today was far too bright so that wasn't an option, despite her best efforts to befriend the new hellsing staff, most avoided her like the plague. Victor (one of the few people who weren't fazed by vampirism) was currently in Integra's office, so she did what any self-respecting vampire would do in the day. She slipped into her coffin and rested on the soil of her homeland.

"First lieutenant Victor Von Überwald reporting." Victor stated saluting. He stood there as the perfect image of a soldier; straight backed, well disciplined, knowledgeable and versed in combat of all types.

"At ease. Now I would like you to tell me more of the rifle that the assailant used" Integra instructed the soldier.

"The rifle is a Russian built AK-74 specifically designed for use by the now dissolved KGB. The barrel has been specially machined to further reduce imperfections, thus increasing accurately. It also is four inches longer than the standard Ak-74 in order to increase projectile velocity. Modifications such as these are quite rare Sir" Victor explained.

"Being such a unique weapon, I imagine you could track down the supplier of it" Integra questioned the first lieutenant.

"Hard to say, most assets of the KGB were supposed to remain in storage. For this weapon to get out there must be some serious corruption within the Russian government." Victor explained.

"Is there an 'or' in this situation?" Integra probed.

"Unless their some huge secret Russian military coup about to happen and they've pulled out all the old KGB assets then I doubt it. I will look into the matter if you wish Sir" Victor inquired.

"Do what you can to find out the origins of the weapon and report your findings to me. That will be all" Integra instructed gesturing at the door.

Victor left Integra's office hoping that he had left the impression he had intended to. Being the new resident weapons specialist he had to live up to the late Walter C Dornez, a remarkable gunsmith and experience vampire hunter.

Victor returned to his workshop where he polished up the new hand canon of a pistol he had developed. The florescent light of the workshop glinted of the shined silver barrel further emphasizing the engraved 'Überwald' on it. Victor hoped he wasn't being egotistical putting it there; it was the first time he had been allowed to engrave on the weapons he produced. He placed the glimmering silver pistol with its twin into the red velvet indentation and snapped the black case shut. These will be a fare more practical weapon for close quarters combat,

 _Think Miss Victoria will like them._


	3. Chapter 3

The night was a beautiful night. The huge full moon hung in the sky beaming brilliant white light down upon London and Seras gleefully jumped rooftop to rooftop. Soon she would arrive at her destination was a seedy night club known as The Vaults for some FREAK vampires had decided it would be a fun place to terrorize.

Soon Miss Victoria arrived at The Vaults. The heavy base music thumped and innocent bystanders screamed as their fellow innocent bystanders were made bystanders no more. Seras smashed through the clubs skylight drawing the attention of the clubs inhabitant vampires.

The red strobe lighting was extremely distracted, but fitting given the situation. Seras drew the new 'Überwald' pistols Victor had gone to the trouble of custom making for her and he was right the new pistols were far superior to any rifle in close quarters combat.

One of the clubs inhabitants made a lunge at Seras, but was stopped in mid-air one of her silver tupped uranium cored bullets travelled between the man's eyes. More vampires moved toward her but a swift roundhouse kick to all their heads stopped that.

Continuous gun fire filled the club as Seras duel-wielded the pistols sending chunks of decaying ghouls in all direction. Finally the leader confronted her. He was a heavy set man, and blood stained from his mouth all the way down to his waist. He would be no match for the power of the true Nosferatu.

After delivering a sharp boot to the head of the leader, once again Seras opened fire with her new pistols. After the leaders head exploded when high calibre silver tipped uranium cored entered its skull, Seras caught wind of something that wasn't right.

It was normal for the air to be full of the intoxicating crimson sent of a certain thick red bodily fluid, or the less appetizing smell of vampire flesh catalysing with silver; smouldering away in the background. No this smell was different, it was hard to place. It was a sent she recognised, but only once. In fact something about the entire fight had been off. Something that made neck hairs raise. Had she been watched? It was of coarse normal for Integra to send someone to secretly examine her work, but they were easily detected. Could it be Integra herself? Although Integra could and had watched Seras at work without her knowledge it wasn't something she would normally do. Integra new Seras was quite a lot more human than her predecessor, and for the most part did exactly as instructed as cleanly as possible.

It could be the assailant, monitoring Seras, analysing her abilities in hand to hand combat, preparing for their next encounter. Seras stood there and thought for quite some time. Exactly why were they trying to get rid of this assailant, surely someone of their particular skillset would be invaluable to hellsing. So far they hadn't injured anyone not involved with the vampires. Perhaps Sir Integra new more about this than she was willing to say. Though it seemed more likely she knew it wouldn't be long before it switched sides, but there wouldn't be any more time for Seras to ponder. The hellsing mop up crews would be here soon, and Integra would be waiting for her report, so she disappeared into the night, enjoining the pale light that the moon provided. The London nightlife pressed on, hardy noticing the disappearance of a seedy night club.

Seras hurried back to the Hellsing manor, the night was still young and if she could make her report quick she would be able to enjoy basking in the moonlight on the London skyline for many more hours before the dawn came. Her report was made quick and precise, not leaving out a detail, even the off feeling she had during the incident.

Finally she could be left to her own devices, the moonlight rooftops of London. Funny over a year ago Seras wouldn't have considered the moon beautiful. It was just a hunk of dusty rock in the sky, but now it was amazing. Some nights it was yellow, some nights a ghostly pale white, on rare occasions it was blue, but rarest of all was when the moon shone red. Yes the nights when the moon shone red. They were indescribable. Everything bathed in the delicious crimson moonlight. There was a downside though; nights with a crimson moon were not peaceful ones. For it was all vampires that enjoyed them; the red moon brought out ferocity and zeal in vampires. Unfortunately for Integra this was especially true in the case of Seras. Those nights reminded her of just how close she could be to Alucard. Still they were few and far between.


End file.
